


Tumblr Prompt: Found You At Last

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Damijon Prompt Day 3 Soulmates/HomecomingJon is sixteen and traveling space with Jor-El when his soulmark appears calling him home.





	Tumblr Prompt: Found You At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken liberties with age and timeline but hope you enjoy. I have come to find I truly adore this ship and it is one of my favorites now! Thanks for reading as always.

Jon was standing beside his mother looking at his grandfather in defiance, "I have learned everything I came here to and have helped you in your mission. Now it is time for me to return home," 

"I am disappointed in you," he sighed regretfully as he tugged the blue sleeve up the teen's forearm revealing a still raw scar on supposedly unmarkable flesh. A large silhouette of a bird, a robin, "This mark is what calls you home,"

Lois's violet eyes flashed angrily at the eldest El, "My son knows what's important. His father and I taught him well. He fought for you, trained for you without complaint for three years. Now his mark is calling him home,"

Jon who at sixteen towered over his mother never faltered in his gaze, "I'm grateful for everything you taught me and happily helped you fight your fight, but my life belongs to someone else. With or without your help I'm going home,"

 

Swinging through the cityscape Robin flipped, propelling himself upward onto the rooftop as his communicator chirped. Huffing irritably he pressed the earpiece, "Yes," he growled. He had been on patrol for hours with nothing but a few minor criminals, yet he was not ready to be summoned home. Even after three years, he was agitated not to have any means of distraction.

At sixteen his soul mark appeared a dark brand that burned over his forearm in the silhouette of a sunrise. It meant little to him to seek out the one whom his mark preordained him because at sixteen he had already fallen in love. The day Jon left Damian had felt his heart torn from his chest even dying had been easier than saying goodbye to the boy who held claim over his heart. No, he did not seek out his soulmate, he only waited for his beloved to return to him. 

"Hey Demon Brat, are you even listening," Red Robin interrupted his thoughts.

With fake ire, he snapped a reply, "What is is Replacement," in reality he had grown to love Drake as much as he had Todd. Dick would always be his favorite brother though. 

"Jon is home," Tim informed him the smirk audible over the comm., "Thought I'd tell ya," he disconnected.

"Jon," the named was jerked from him in a surprised gasp. At that moment he heard the loud woosh of air. Before he could force his body to react the taller teen swept him into his arms.

"I'm home, Dami," he breathed the words over the nineteen-year old's lips. 

"Welcome home, Bel-," he caught himself, "Jon," he drew away surprised by the half Kryptonian's forwardness.

"I missed you," everything he had seen and endured, melted away at the sight of olive skin and obsidian hair. He tugged his sleeve up, "I saw this and knew it was time to come home," he stepped into Robin's space once more tipping his head down.

"Oh Beloved," he murmured against the lips, standing on his toes as their mouths met for their first kiss, "You are home," he sighed contentedly holding his sunrise in his arms.


End file.
